


Darling, I'm Right Here

by AnotherCloudyDay



Series: FNaF Drabbles [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Based on a Zabawa Song, F/M, Panic Attacks, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCloudyDay/pseuds/AnotherCloudyDay
Summary: You are doing your nightshift at Freddy's when you slip into a panic attack. You don't know what had happened to cause it but you knew it was because of your racing thoughts. Your thoughts made you wonder if living is even worth it at this point. After a few minutes into your panic attack, a particular entertainer hears and comes to help.
Relationships: Freddy Fazbear/Reader
Series: FNaF Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758916
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Darling, I'm Right Here

You were a decent security guard. You did your job well and you went home with a good amount of pay. Yet, you had a past of suicidal ideation and you hadn’t thought that way in about a couple months. You knew that you were needed and you appreciated the people around you. You were doing good until one night at work.

It was almost 2 O’Clock in the morning when you flipped to Camera 2B and put the tablet down to find a man standing there. Your breathing picked up a bit as you pulled up the tablet and putting it down seconds later to find him gone. You then put the tablet down and you felt like you couldn’t breathe.

Your hands pressed against your chest, you leaned forward in your chair and coughed a couple of times before inhaling, soon squeezing it out. ‘It hurts.’ You thought to yourself, tears running down your face. You tried to stop but it only got worse. Your body started to shake and your vision went blurry. Little did you know, soft footsteps were heading down the hall.

As you were in the middle of the panic attack, a gentle hand wrapped around your shoulders and pulled you into their chest. You weren’t sure who it was but your arms wrapped around their waist and you sobbed into their chest. You knew it was a male but you weren’t sure who it was. At this point in time, it didn’t matter. You just needed support.

“Darling, I’m right here,” the person spoke and your eyes widened. You coughed and sniffed as you quickly pulled back, wiping your face with your sleeve.

“F-Freddy!” You stuttered out as you adjusted your shirt, an ashamed look in your eyes. “Sorry, I-” Freddy raised a hand to silence you, which you closed your mouth to let him speak.

“No, there’s no need to explain yourself!” He smiled. “I understand! It happens to the best of us. I understand. The jumpscares from Golden can be tough.” He nodded in understanding and gave you another smile, tilting his head. “Go to the restroom and clean yourself up. I’ll make sure the others don’t try to eat you.” He chuckled.

This made you smile a little. You nodded in return and walked out of the office, walking down the right hallway to the restrooms as Freddy went to the front stage to let the other three know about your whereabouts.


End file.
